1. Field of Invention:
A method for verifying and authenticating public and private consumer records about consumers, applicants, employees, individuals, and organizations based on a system of self-reporting verification and subsequent reinvestigation or validation of the information contained in consumer reports.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are numerous data bases available to acquire and verify personal information for numerous reasons such as individuals seeking or continuing employment, financial transactions such as loans and other selection or qualifying processes.
Unfortunately, information obtained from various data bases is often incomplete or inaccurate. This can result in wrongfully denying an applicant or individual an opportunity he or she might otherwise be eligible for. If an individual were permitted to review the information prior to a decision being made based upon the erroneous information, the deficiency could generally be rectified. Moreover, when the information is derogatory, individuals may not be afforded the opportunity to explain or mitigate the negative information.
Thus, there is a need for a method or system that provides a means for an individual to review, verify, authenticate and explain data or information obtained on his or her personal history that may impact on the decision making process.